The Next Great Adventure
by festival-chan loves books
Summary: Tonks wakes up... In King's Cross?  Spoilers to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  Sequel to my other fic, I'm Sure He's Fine.  But it didn't seem to fit as a chapter, so I made it its own oneshot.  TonksLupin, JamesLily.  Poor Sirius, left all alone.


**SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... **

You know, I didn't like the way that it (well, both my last story _and _the book) had ended. I mean, they just _died_. How anticlimactic is that?

So... Even though I'm not entirely sure what the chapter Kings' Cross was about, and even though I really don't know if I get that part, I'm going to try and write their reunion... It might even ruin the effect of the last chapter. But I just couldn't stand how they'd just _died_.

So, since I didn't like this as a chapter... It didn't go, somehow, so I posted it as its own little oneshot.

Oh, and by the way, this had a prequel... I wrote Tonks's chasing-after-Remus-who-was-fighting-Dolohov-scene, so please read that, I'm kind of proud of it...

Oh, and I wish I was JK Rowling... But I'm not, as I'm sure you can tell.

* * *

Tonks opened her eyes. It was nice here... Open, wide, airy, everything that the corridor full of fighting people had not been... 

Had she really been there? That seemed so long ago... She felt as though she had been here for a long time...

But where exactly was here?

She sat up, not entirely sure what she was sitting up on, realizing then that she wasn't really wearing anything. She didn't like it, and wished she had clothes on.

Oddly enough, she realized that there were clothes right beside her... Had they been there all along? Or were they merely... there?

She pulled on the clothes, and took another moment (not that she couldn't afford to, time seemed to be stopped wherever here was) to examine her surroundings. It was...white, with... chairs over there... and windows... but did that mean there was an outside of here? She didn't think so... On closer inspection, she found that they were not windows, simply spaces that emitted light. The ceiling (if that's what it was, that still implied that there was an outside to here, but she wasn't sure of that) was domed. And it also emitted light

And bigger than the Great Hall of Hogwarts though it was, it was still empty.

Tonks wasn't sure she liked being here. It was nice, quiet... but lonely.

Earlier, she had been surrounded by people...

She'd been... What had she been doing?

Oh, that was right...

She'd died... But what had she been doing when she died?

She'd been... She'd ran after Remus.

Remus! Where was he?

She looked around frantically, even checking underneath a chair or two. Upon deciding that Remus, in fact, was not here, she sat down in one of the chairs.

So... she'd died. That meant...

Teddy! She thought of her son with a pang in her chest. He was orphaned now... And it was her fault, after all, she'd been the second to die... But she'd died protecting him, and making his world a better place, and she knew, she _knew _that Harry, as godfather, would take care of him. And that was that.

But she felt so sad... She wasn't going to see him grow up, get married, have kids...

Oh, heavens, she hoped that wasn't going to happen for a while.

Speaking of heavens, nice as this place was... She certainly hoped she wasn't going to stay here. Any place would be... erm... That Other Place without Remus there.

Well, that was corny.

She didn't know where she was going, so she wished for a wand, and hers came, or one very much like it. That was nice. She entertained herself by practicing different spells on the chairs. She'd just finished turning one rainbow colored when she heard a roaring noise.

She was starting to think she'd gone to That Other Place and was about to be burned when she saw... train tracks?

And a train to go with them!

_How very abnormal_, she thought.

And the train stopped in front of her. The doors opened... And there stood...

"REMUS!" she shrieked.

"Glad to see you, Dora!" said her husband. "C'mon. You've got to get on the train." He helped her up (making her blush a little, he was so sweet!).

Behind him stood a very familiar looking dark-haired Black.

"Sirius!" she said.

"Hey, took you long enough," said Sirius, grinning, hands in pockets.

And then... Someone who looked oddly like Harry... This must be...

"I'm James Potter, Harry's dad," stated the stranger, holding out his hand. "You're Nymphadora Tonks, and according to Moony you go by Tonks. Or Dora."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, James," she said, smiling. There was a red-haired girl with very pretty wide green eyes that reminded her of Harry's.

"And this is Lily," said James.

"But why are you here? No offense, but didn't you die a while ago?" asked Tonks. Why would these people she didn't know be on her train?

"Oh, well, we had to go back for a bit," said Sirius. "Had to check up on Harry, you know."

"Oh."

"But then we caught this train and imagine our surprise when the person boarding was you!" said James. "We had to catch up with Moony, too, and he told us he'd married you. He told us a bit about you, too."

Remus looked away, nearly blushing.

"And they were all very good things," added Lily, upon seeing the look on Tonks's face.

"So... Let's go!" said Remus, apparently eager to get away from the situation.

"Is it true you two had a kid?" asked Sirius. "Blimey, Moony... Never pictured you as a _dad_... Was he a good dad, Tonks?"

"Yes, he was," said Tonks, laughing.

"I did all the obligatory picture-showing-off, I hope you know," said Remus.

"Oh, you did, did you? Tell me, what did the kid look like?" asked James. "You or Tonks?"

"He looked like Remus," said Tonks.

"He was more like Dora," said Lupin at the same time.

Sirius laughed like a dog, James chuckled, and Lily giggled.

"What color hair did he have?" asked Lily curiously.

"Well, it was black to begin with-" said Tonks, who then was cut off by Remus.

"Than it was ginger-"

"And then Remus left, but when he came back an hour later it was pink-"

"And then it turned blond-"

"And it was changing like that every day, random colors every time-"

"But then when we left today-"

"It was blue."

Lily looked shocked, and so did James.

"So he's a Metamorphmagus, just like his mum," said Sirius. Lily looked like she understood, and explained the concept to James, who still didn't get it.

"Right," nodded Tonks happily.

"I'm so glad for you two!" said Lily. "How nice!"

The train started. Tonks looked back at that place, wondering if she could go back. She voiced her sadness.

"I'll miss him, though," she whispered.

"Me, too," said Remus.

"We missed Harry so much..." said Lily quietly.

"Yeah, but he turned out fine," said Sirius.

"Still, I kind of wanted to be there for it," said James.

"I'd like to, too," said Remus sadly.

"It'll be fine, though. He'll grow up well," said James.

"Look at how Harry turned out!" said Sirius. "Of course, I'm certain that had something to do with his godfather..."

"Yeah, right," scoffed James. Lily smiled.

"Your kid is great, though, really," said Sirius.

"We know," said Lily.

The three chattered happily, glad to have seen Harry.

Remus and Tonks sat down.

"You know, Dumbledore once told me-" began Remus.

"Death is the next great adventure," finished Tonks. "Yeah, I know. Me, too."

"So... We'll just wait for Teddy to show up."

"After a long happy life, with lots of children and grandchildren and a lovely wife who loves him very much."

"Yes."

"So, what is this next great adventure?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask them," Remus said, pointing at the three people ahead. "I haven't been here for very long."

"Ah."

"Hey, James? Didja hear that? The two lovebirds over there want to know what death is all about!"

"Right."

"Well, it's not much-"

"Just a happy kind of place, where you see everyone again and they missed you-"

"You'll understand when we get there!" finished Sirius.

"Ah," said Tonks.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, I saw your dad!" said Sirius. "He's doing fine."

"Oh, really?" Tonks smiled. "That's good."

"And so..." started James.

"Onto the Next Great Adventure (as phrased by our friend Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)!" yelled Sirius.

"You'll like it," said Lily. "They get a bit annoying sometimes, though..." she added, as James and Sirius cheered and ran around. "Heavens, you'd think they were still at Hogwarts. Honestly."

"Aw, lighten up, Lils," said Sirius.

Remus only smiled.

Tonks looked out the window and saw nameless places and faces whizzing past her, and thought she caught a glimpse of a happy-looking-blue-haired youth who looked an awful lot like Remus and her snogging a girl with long, shining red hair who looked a bit like a veela.

She turned back. Had it been-?

Sirius and James were running in a circle and chanting, "Next Great Adventure! Next Great Adventure! Next Great Adventure!" They were so like the Weasley twins.

Maybe things were going to be all right after all.

* * *

I think this was a little cheesy, but I love cheesy things, so nyah -sticks tongue out at people who don't like cheesy things- (especially cheesy things with James and Sirius being stupid... Or any best-friend-guys, like the Weasley twins... Oh, I've got to write something in honor of Fred soon, I love Fred! He makes me laugh... Or he did...-sniffles-)

Review, please!

And also, please take a moment to feel bad for Sirius, who is heading towards heaven(I think...?) on a train with his two best friends and their wives, while he has no wife or even a girlfriend... Poor Sirius, left alone... -tear-

And she saw Teddy and Victoire from the train because the train is outside of... time?... so if you ride it forever, you'll see everything that ever happened... If that made any sense. It did to me. :) If it didn't, ignore it as something weird.

I assume Victoire is Fleur and Bill's daughter... Right? I mean, she's the Potters' cousin (which means that she must be the daughter of one of Ginny's brothers, as Harry has no siblings), plus her name means "victory" in French, and as Fleur is French and they all just won a war... It makes sense, right?

Correct me if I'm wrong, please...

Haha, they named their daughter "victory"...


End file.
